Sakura's Voice
by cherryblossom391
Summary: I really stink at summaries but in this fic, Sasuke came back to Kohona and the Sound Village tried to take him back. Sakura gets attacked and she becomes mute. 2nd fanfic, comment nice, you know the deal. Some SasuSaku later on maybe. REVISION AND HAITUS
1. Sound Attack!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto… DUH!**

This is my 2nd fanfic so… I still want NICE comments…

In this story, Sasuke has come back to Kohona and there is a fight between Kohona and the Sound Village. Sakura gets attacked and she becomes mute and she tries to live her life 'normally.' I think I'll stick in some SasuSaku just because it's my favorite couple!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Prologue: A week ago

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke was hit with a kunai. She ran over to him and her hands turned green.

"Sakura… You don't need to heal me for every little thing." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled,

"I know, but YOU are the one they're after and if you show any weakness, they'll try to take to back to Orochimaru!"

"Hn." Sasuke got up, formed quick seals and hit the surrounding Sound nin in a huge wall of fire. Sakura retreated back to see if anyone else needed healing, punching Sound nin out of the way as she ran. Then she spotted Naruto who was using his Kage Bushuins to attack the continuous wave of enemies.

"SAKURA, BEHIND YOU! WATCH OUT!!" One of the clones shouted as it spotted Sakura. Sakura turned around and was face to face with one of the Sound 4. One of the ones who had took Sasuke in the first place. (**A/N!: This is the ninja who says music notes and tries to shatter people's bones. I don't know his name and if you don't know who I'm talking about, watch episode 108.)**

"So, YOU'RE Sakura?" The evil shinobi cackled. "You're one of the reasons Sasuke-sama escaped from Orochimaru-sama! I guess I can give you a little 'Thank-you' present!" He formed a seal and shouted, "DO!" Sakura gave a cry of pain as she felt her bones shake.

"Hmm, your bones respond to a higher pitch…" The Sound nin formed another seal, "TI!!" Sakura's scream was cut short as the attack hit her and blood started dripping out of her mouth.

"SAKURA-CHAN, NO!" Naruto screamed as he hit the Sound nin with a Rasengan and ran over to Sakura. He put his ear near her mouth and she was breathing faintly. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger and his eyes turned red. _NO! NOT NOW! I NEED TO GET SAKURA BACK TO KOHONA! _Naruto thought and the red chakra of the Kyuubi started receding. Naruto lifted Sakura and rushed her to the hospital.

"GRANNY TSUNADAE! SAKURA NEEDS HELP AND FAST!" Naruto screamed as he entered the hospital. Tsunadae ran to him and when she saw her apprentice, she put her in the closest hospital room.

"What happened to her?" The Hokage asked sharply.

"I don't really know," Naruto said quickly, "I just remember Sakura being attacked by an enemy ninja, screaming, and then blood started dripping out of her mouth." Tsunadae did a quick examination and concluded it was her windpipe.

"That Sound nin did a jutsu that punctured her windpipe and nearly destroyed her vocal cords." Tsunadae immediately used her strongest healing jutsu to heal Sakura's windpipe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

ANOSA, ANOSA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT?? I dreamed this one night and I thought, "WHY NOT TURN IT INTO A FANFIC!" So I did and here it is! I WILL continue this but for now, LATER!


	2. Sakura learns sign language

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah…**

YAY! I got reviews! Anyway! Thanks to my reviewers and since I have to stay home from school (AGAIN), I'll write more!

_Last Chapter: _

_Sakura was attacked by a Sound nin switch injured her wind pipe and vocal cords. Tsunadae healed her windpipe but couldn't save her voice. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura woke up to a pain in her throat. She started coughing madly even though it made the pain worse. A beeping sound came from one of the machines (do they even have modern hospital equipment in the Naruto world? o.0) and Tsunadae came into the room quickly. Sakura fell back on to the bed weakly and that's when she saw Tsunadae.

"Sakura! You've finally decided to join us again?" Tsunadae said chuckling. "You've been out cold for about a week. Naruto's gone crazy barging into my office going, 'GRANNY TSUNADAE! IS SAKURA AWAKE YET?'" Sakura smiled at that then she realized something.

"I've been out for a week? Was Sasuke captured by Orochimaru again?" Sakura said, by no sound came out. She frowned and tried again, still no sound. Sakura gave a questioning look to Tsunadae and Tsunadae looked at ground.

"Sakura, there's something I should tell you about. During the fight with the Sound you were attacked by one of the Sound 4. Do you remember that?" Tsunadae asked, Sakura nodded and mouthed something about Sasuke again.

"Sasuke's fine and he's off on a mission. Anyway, they attack was meant to shatter your bones, but your mouth was open so it…" Tsunadae trailed off as Sakura looked at inquisitively. "Your windpipe and vocal cords were damaged severely. I had to choose to save your windpipe but your vocal cords were damaged beyond repair. Saying that," She met Sakura's eyes, "You'll never be able to speak again."

Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "I'm really sorry about this Sakura, but it was ether your life or your voice." Tsunadae left the room while Sakura silently cried over her loss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Sakura-san, you have some visitors." A nurse said knocking on the door to Sakura's hospital room. The door opened and in the doorway were Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sakura smiled and waved them into the room.

"Sakura-chan! How are you feeling?" Naruto asked happily as he walked into the room. Sakura gave him a thumbs-up sign and Naruto's face fell. "Oh, so it's true. Granny Tsunadae said you couldn't speak any more." Sakura beckoned him over and when Naruto came within arm's reach, Sakura slapped him. "Sakura-chan that hurt!" Naruto whined.

"Serves you right, baka!" Sakura mouthed back. Naruto rubbed his head where Sakura had slapped him.

"It's sad though, having a voice is moderately essential to being a good ninja." Kakashi said thoughtfully who was, for once in his life, NOT reading his perverted books. (IT'S A MIRACLE, KAKASHI ISN'T READING!!)

"There are some advantages; the enemy would have trouble hearing you and if something surprises you while you're spying, no one would hear you." Sasuke said glancing at his teacher with his hands in his pockets. Sakura stared at him while Kakashi nodded and Naruto seemed deep in thought about something.

"I GOT IT!!" Naruto yelled happily, everyone stared at him and sweatdropped.

"You got what, dope? A brain?" Sasuke asked glaring at Naruto, Sakura silently giggled.

"I have a brain Sasuke-teme and my idea was about Sakura! She can't speak right?" Naruto asked excitedly, Sakura's eyes grew sad while Sasuke just waited for him to continue. "Well, if the Sharingan can read people's movements, then using it could probably let you read Sakura's lips so we know what she's saying!" Naruto finished proudly. There was a silence in the room; did Naruto just say something that was intelligent and actually made sense??

"That could work…" Kakashi trailed off, he lifted his headband and exposed his Sharingan eye. "All right Sakura, say something and see if Naruto's idea was right."

"Umm, my name is Haruno Sakura; I'm a chuunin and a medic-nin. My gennin team was Team 7 and consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hatke Kakashi. Did it work?" Sakura mouthed and Kakashi started nodding again.

"Surprisingly, Naruto's idea actually worked!" He proclaimed pulling his headband back over his left (I think it's left…) eye.

"Sasuke-teme, you try it!" Naruto said his voice filled with pride that his idea worked. "I wish I had Sharingan." He then pouted crossing his arms. Sasuke just said, "Hn." He activated his Sharingan and Sakura started mouthing words really fast. Sasuke had trouble deciphering everything she was saying.

"Sasuke-kun! Isn't it great that Naruto actually had a good plan?" Sakura mouthed then she said some other things Sasuke couldn't understand. _Man, she talks __fast__._ Sasuke thought. "Oh yeah! Did you beat the Sound shinobi or did they forfeit? It's really horrible how I lost my voice..." Sasuke held up his hand and Sakura stopped talking.

"Did anyone tell you how fast you can talk? Sheesh, you could beat Taro (random person from the Sound I made up) in a talking contest. And that's saying a lot." (This comment was really out of character from Sasuke's personality, but whatever.) Just then the nurse that had led them in knocked and told the 3 guys to leave. Sakura fell back on the bed covers smiling, so people really DID care about her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

About a week later, Tsunadae released Sakura from hospital. Sakura, however, had to learn sign language from Shizune and this might help with communication.

_**Well if I'M one of the only ones who knew sign language and others didn't, IT WOULDN'T HELP!**_ Inner Sakura ranted when Tsunadae told her about the lessons.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura was very quick with picking up sign language. In about 2 weeks, she had almost completely mastered it.

"I've never had a student who learned this quickly!" Shizune exclaimed when Sakura passed her 'Final Exam.' Sakura smiled and signed out, 'Thanks.'

Sakura went to her apartment but on the way there she met up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN, YOU WANNA COME AND TRAIN WITH US?" Naruto yelled and the people around him stared at him. Sakura's eye twitched as she walked over to them. "So do you wanna come? Kakashi-sensei is coming also and it'll be better if you came too!" Sakura nodded and they walked off together, just like back in their gennin days.

When they went to the training area, Naruto was practicing his taijutsu in the air while Sasuke sat under the shade of a tree. Sakura laid in the shade of a different tree with her pink hair spread out like fan and she gazed up at the blue sky through the leaves.

Sasuke glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _It's been 4 years and yet they treat me as if I never left. And yet, so much as changed, the dope is stronger and Sakura's a __medic-nin__. But she is as beautiful as ever… _(SasuSaku thing, YAY!)

Just then Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke with his little orange book. "Sorry I'm late, I saw this --"

"Save your excuses for later sensei and let's get on with the training." Naruto said cutting off Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke walked over and Sakura started spelling out things in sign language. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her strangely while Kakashi watched Sakura's hand motions.

"Ah yes, Hokage-sama informed me of her decision of having you learn sign language." He said thoughtfully, "And I can't help being late, it's my personality!" Sakura stared at him with eyes wide. "Yes Sakura, I can understand sign language." Kakashi said sighing; Naruto just looked from Kakashi to Sakura and back to Kakashi looking very confused. Sasuke was also very confused, but he just didn't show it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yes I'm ending it there because I've been writing for about 2 hours (curse writer's block). Now that Sakura knows sign language, it might convince Tsunadae to teach Kohona ninjas sign language because no one else really knows it and it doesn't involve sound. But I'll decide that later! Anyway, I'll put some action into the next chapter hopefully, but until next time… **JA NE! **


	3. Abduction

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.**

Wow, I found this chapter half done again. Sorry to the readers of the story and thanks to XxMiyakaxX for giving me an idea to get the story moving. Without her this story wou;d be dead in the water.

_Last Chapter:_

_Sakura learns sign language and only about 3 people can understand her._

….

"Alright everyone! I honor of Sasuke returning home, lets have a 3-way spar between you 3 to see how you've all improved your skills." Kakashi said as he continued reading his perverted book. "YOSH! Let's start!" Naruto yelled happily. Sakura nodded while Sasuke thought about Naruto and Sakura's abilities. _I know they're both much stronger, Naruto seems to have perfected his Rasengan and isn't as stupid as when I left. Sakura on the other hand has improved a lot. She's a medic-nin and has inhuman strength. _Sasuke winced a bit remembering his first experience with Sakura's new strength.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke had just returned and Naruto (who was one of the few who knew he was back) was taking him to spend some time with the Rookie 9 and Gai's team. When they got to the restaurant were everyone was Naruto announced loudly, "EVERYONE! Guess who this is?" Naruto pulled Sasuke in and everyone stared him with eyes wide while Sasuke scanned his old comrades. _

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura got up from her seat after a long silence. She walked over to Naruto and Sasuke. "Is that really you?" She asked and Sasuke just "hn'ed." _

"_It sure is Sakura-chan! Sasuke came back to Kohona and he---"Naruto began but stopped talking when Sakura did the most unexpectant thing. She punched Sasuke right in the face and he went flying out of the restaurant making a Sasuke-sized hole in the wall (imagine that!!). _

"_THAT WAS FOR LEAVING KOHONA!" Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground but Sakura wasn't done yet. She stomped over to Sasuke leaving huge craters in the ground. She picked him up and punched him again harder. "THAT WAS FOR ALMOST KILLING NARUTO!" Sasuke went flying again and Sakura ran to meet his falling body. "THIS IS FOR LEAVING ME ON A COLD BENCH AFTER I CONFESSED MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!!" She kicked Sasuke and he went flying into a stone wall. _

_Sakura went over to Sasuke's now heavily bruised body and everyone gulped and waited for her next move. But Sakura knelt down beside him and hugged him. "Welcome back." She whispered into his ear. _

_Flashback End_

"OI! SASUKE!" Naruto called bring Sasuke back to the present. "You too scared to fight us?" Sasuke smirked and followed his old teammates.

o.0o.0o.0

"You may use any type of technique in this spar just nothing that would kill your opponents. I will call stop if needed and remember, this is a 3-way spar, don't get distracted." Kakashi explained and he gave the signal to go. Sakura immediately did a teleportation jutsu and vanished into the trees. Naruto however charged at Sasuke with a kunai and the 2 started sparring. They eventually moved into the forest part of the training ground.

Sakura who was hiding in the trees hid her chakra signature and started to sneak up on the 2 boys. She waited till they were just below her and then she dropped down between them with a powerful heel kick causing many trees to uproot. (A/N: ending it there so I can get moving...)

o.0.o.0 (time skip 1 month)

Sakura hopped from tree to tree away from Kohona. She signed happily; it was her solo mission since her accident. Her mission? A simple C-rank to transport some documents to the Hidden Sand village. So far there were no disruptions from enemies and Sakura was happily enjoying the cool breeze on her face. This was short lived when a kunai flew in front of her path almost hitting her. "One should be more aware of their surroundings, konochi."

Sakura immediately stopped and faced her attacker. _Kabuto…_ **THAT CRAZIED IDIOT DISRUPTED OUR MISSION!! KICK HIS BUTT OUTER ME!!!!!! **Inner Sakura cheered as Sakura innerly rolled her eyes at the comment. Kabuto smirked, "I would wait for a respond but seeing as one of Orochimaru-sama's subordinates took that away from you…" He chuckled, "I'll skip right to the fighting part."

"Here's the deal konochi, I'll bring your voice back with a powerful medical-jutsu I developed…" Sakura's eyes widened at the offer, but Kabuto continued. "In exchange, you must work with us to bring Sasuke back to Orochimaru-sama." Sakura's eyes darkened at this, "NEVER!" She mouthed angrily and she dropped into a taijutsu stance.

"Wrong answer…" Kabuto's hand started glowing, "I guess this means we have to use you for bait. Such a shame, you could've gotten your voice and Sasuke eventually. But no, you let first reactions take over." He vanished from the branch and appeared behind Sakura and knocked her out.

o.0o.0o.0

Tsunade paced back and forth in her office. _I shouldn't have let her out on that mission! She's probably somewhere hurt or worse… Dead. _The Hokage thought; it had been 2 weeks since Sakura's supposed return date and there was no sign of Kohona's (now mute) Cherry Blossom. "SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled and the brunette hurried into the room. "Get me Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata here NOW! And tell Kakashi that if he's late, I'll burn all of his Icha Icha books."

"YO GRANNY! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? I WAS HAVING RAMEN WHEN YOU SUMMONED ME!" Naruto loudly proclaimed as he walked into the office with Sasuke and a depressed-looking Kakashi behind him. "Fine, then you can go back to your ramen while Sasuke and Kakashi go on a mission to try and rescue Sakura. How about that!?" Tsunade yelled and Naruto's eyes widened. "She's missing? When did this happen!?"

"She hasn't returned from her mission and the route she was going to take is near Sound territory. I believe that Orochimaru kidnapped her as bait or ransom." Sasuke's eyes flashed red. _That perverted, homo-sexual bastard WILL pay for what he's done!"_

o.0o.0o.0

Yes it's short and I will update ASAP, that would be when I actually have time to sit down and write a story. Thanks for waiting so long for the update and more will come in the future.


	4. AN

….Please don't kill me!

Sorry for not updating in forever, I've been so bogged down with life and such that I haven't been able to write. But I'm going to start writing again and finish the 3 current stories I have. But I need to revise them greatly so that I can have a somewhat good ending. I also have been obsessing over Bleach and Zelda fanfics…

I have plans for the future including Zelda, OC stories, and other random things I think of.

Once again, I am SO sorry for not updating for a REALLY long time and I WILL update this summer even if it kills me.


End file.
